


I've Got No Strings

by MsFaust



Series: Different Worlds, Different Crowns [21]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Muppets (Muppets), it had to be done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Or, The Introduction of Muppet Freddie.





	I've Got No Strings

"Good morning, Brian dear!"

Turning, Brian found himself looking at a puppet, which looked almost exactly like a Muppet version of Freddie, right down to the black and white harlequin costume. The singer himself was hiding under the table.

"Oh my God..."

"What? Is my makeup not on right? Is my hair still a mess?"

"Where did you _get_ that?" Brian asked.

"Get what?" Freddie inquired.

"The..." Brian chuckled. "The puppet."

"Puppet? What puppet?" The puppet tilted its head to one side. "It's just the two of us."

It straightened up. "Unless..."

As Roger and John entered the room, the puppet began to smack Brian on the arm, the guitarist shaking his head as he laughed.

"Honestly, Brian are you calling me a puppet? After all this time, is that what you and Roger think of me? Just some puppet to make the band more entertaining?"

Behind him, the drummer and bassist started laughing as well, causing the puppet to turn and face them.

"That's right, laugh it up! I'm not just some one-dimensional stereotype, you know. I'm more than just a singer. I..." Here, he faltered. "I'm my own person. I...I..."

Clearly, Freddie couldn't take it any more. Pulling himself out from under the table, he joined the others in laughter. "I can't do it. This is ridiculous. I'm sorry."

Outside, Mary shook her head with a smile. "Guess I'll wait a while before giving the others their puppets."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=eWHOMEMaYU0


End file.
